


In the Lair

by YamBits



Series: LOTR book-canon comics [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Book, Comic, Gen, Magical Hobbits, eldritch horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamBits/pseuds/YamBits
Summary: Sam and Frodo venture into the dark passage that promises to be their only chance to pass into Mordor... (Comic)





	In the Lair

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who missed this scene in the movie.
> 
> \----  
For those reading on mobile, click "Show Creator Style" at the top.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
